Tell Me No Lies
by Aleisha Potter
Summary: Derek ends up cursed when he offends a witch. He can only answer questions truthfully. Stiles agrees to help him break the curse, but takes advantage of the situation first.


Derek stared at his phone. He knew who he needed to call, his best bet for fixing this mess, but he was reluctant to do so.

_"Hey there," the woman crooned, taking the seat next to Derek. Derek glanced around the small, dark diner. There were plenty of empty seats, why did she have to take _this_ one?_

_"Uh, hi," he muttered. "Bye."_

_The woman raised an eyebrow at him._

_"That's not very nice. And here I was going to buy you a drink," she murmured, moving her hand closer to where his lay on the formica table. He pulled his hand back._

_"Sorry, I'm not in the drink mood," he responded, hoping she'd take a hint and leave him alone._

_"That's okay, neither was I. We could get out of here, find something you _are _in the mood for," she suggested with a leer. Derek swallowed and said the first thing that came to his mind._

_"Sorry, I'm taken. Doubt they'd be all that happy if I went home with some random stranger."_

_Her smile melted off her face. She tilted her head to the side and bared her teeth._

_"You're lying."_

_Derek pulled back, shocked. How..._

_"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to lie to a witch, little wolfie?" she sneered. She pulled her hand up and blew something in his face. "You want to lie again? When you can willingly give up your deepest secret, then, you can start lying agian." His eyes stung and he dug at them, trying to get whatever it was out of his face. By the time his eyes had cleared, the woman was gone._

_"Fuck."_

__It hadn't taken long, just one run in with a troop of girl scouts trying to sell him cookies for Derek to realize how utterly fucked he was. He couldn't lie. He couldn't even bend the truth. If he was asked a question, the pull to answer honestly couldn't be ignored.

He glanced back down at his phone. It was now or never. He typed in a text and hit send.

**To Stiles:**

**Stiles, I need your help. I've been cursed.**

****Short and to the point. It didn't take long to get the response back.

**From Stiles:**

**Oh, cool. Something new every week. Never gets boring. ~SS**

**From Stiles:**

**What did you do? ~SS**

****Derek rolled his eyes.

**To Stiles:**

**I turned down a witch. I lied to her, she figured it out and cursed me.**

**From Stiles:**

**Ah, see, don't piss off magical people. What did she curse you with? Social skills? ~SS**

****Derek narrowed his eyes at his phone. What was up with that kid? Always such a freaking mouth on him. Yet, the pull to answer was still there, even in text form.

**To Stiles:**

**The truth. I have to answer any question I'm asked with the truth. I can't lie.**

**From Stiles:**

**Does that count for texting, too? ~SS**

****Derek ground his teeth together. Annoying little shit.

**To Stiles:**

**Apparently.**

**From Stiles:**

**Awesome. I will help you. In a minute, but FIRST: I have some questions. ~SS**

****Derek felt his stomach drop. Great. Just what he needed.

**To Stiles:**

**Stiles, no.**

**From Stiles:**

**Yes. So, what kind of underwear are you wearing and what color? Do wolves have knots? Did you ever cuddle with Isaac? He's just so adorable. I mean, how could you not? Did you buy that car to overcompensate for something? ~SS**

****Derek stared at his phone. Seriously? He felt the pull and before he knew it, he was typing out his answer.

**To Stiles:**

**Black boxer briefs. Sometimes. Yes. The car was Laura's.**

**From Stiles:**

**What do you mean sometimes? And I'm sorry about that. ~SS**

****Derek felt himself blushing as he explained the knot.

**To Stiles:**

**Male werewolves have the ability to tie with their mates if they are trying to breed them. Stiles, I'm going to rip your throat out.**

****Derek hit send after parroting back the same words his father had told him when he hit puberty.

**From Stiles:**

**Nah, you don't mean that. I'm not going to make a question out of it, just in case. So basically, you are big doggies. What's your favorite Avenger? ~SS**

****Derek blinked at his phone. He was cursed, losing his mind and needed help and Stiles wanted to talk about _comics_?

**To Stiles:**

**We're not dogs. It's a choice and a very intimate thing, stop making it some dirty kink. Iron Man.**

**From Stiles:**

**I thought he would get on your nerves with his sense of humor. Which you're clearly lacking. Have you ever hooked up with a guy? ~SS**

****Derek squeezed his phone. Maybe if he broke the damn thing, he wouldn't have to answer. Though knowing his luch, he'd probably just feel the urge to drive over and answer the question any way. At least this way, he didn't have to look Stiles in the eyes while answering.

**To Stiles:**

**Yes.**

**From Stiles:**

**Really? With whom? When? Were you on top? Did you give him that knot thingie? Does that even fit? Can you make babies? ~SS**

****Really, Stiles? Derek growled, then punched in his answers, jabbing unneccessarily hard at the screen of his phone.

**To Stiles:**

**Random hook-up in New York. I've been on top and bottom. No, that isn't something you do with just anyone. I assume it would fit if you were careful. Yes, with a female. Pretty sure I can't get a guy pregnant.**

**To Stiles:**

**Are you done, yet? This isn't fair.**

**From Stiles:**

**You were also pretty sure that witches weren't a thing. Almost done. Who's your favorite from the Pack? What's your favorite food? And what makes you less grumpy? ~SS**

****Derek was going to kill him. He really was going to rip his throat out.

**To Stiles: **

**Isaac, he talks the least. Greek gyros, seeing the Pack happy.**

**From Stiles:**

**Yeah, Isaac would be my favorite, too. He's cute. Do you think he has a thing for guys? ~SS**

****Derek laughed out loud at that. Yeah, he'd say Isaac had a thing for guys.

**To Stiles:**

**He and Scott are fucking, I'd say yes.**

**From Stiles:**

**OH DUDE! Why didn't I know this? Scott's my best friend. ~SS**

**From Stiles:**

**Do you like cuddles? ~SS**

**To Stiles: **

**I don't know why you didn't know. Yes, I like to cuddle, more than sex.**

**From Stiles:**

**Awwwwww. ~SS**

**From Stiles:**

**Come here and cuddle with me, then. Sex is optional. ~SS**

****Derek blinked in surprise. Was Stiles hitting on him? Or was he just teasing, like he did with everyone else?

**To Stiles:**

**Are you done now?**

**From Stiles:**

**Yes. Come here and cuddle. ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**Stiles, I need to break the curse.**

**From Stiles:**

**Okay, how do we do that? ~SS**

****Derek swallowed. How _did_ they do that?

**To Stlies:  
I don't know.**

**From Stiles:**

**Damn. Uh... not virgin sacrifice, is it? ~SS**

**From Stiles:**

**Didn't she say anything? ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**She said something about willingly giving up my deepest secret.**

**From Stiles:**

**Man, that's fucking easy. What's you... wait, I can't ask. You need to tell me yourself. ~SS**

****Derek swallowed the feeling of panic rising up in his chest. This was the part he worried about. There were things he didn't want Stiles to know, things he didn't want _anyone _to know.

**To Stiles:**

**I don't know which one is my deepest.**

**From Stiles:**

**Just tell me a couple and we can test after each. ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**I had sex with your English teacher because she reminded me of you.**

****Derek stared at his phone, shocked at what he'd just typed.

**From Stiles:**

**WHAT? OMG, REALLY? WHEN? MY TEACHER? DUDE! ~SS**

**From Stiles:**

**Wait, because she reminded you of me? She looks nothig like me and why would she need to... oh, nevermind, let's see if it worked. Have you ever worn your sister's clothes? ~SS**

****Derek felt the pull to answer. Damn.

**To Stiles:**

**After the first fight with the Alpha Pack. Yes, she reminded me of you. Yes, I wore Laura's shirt once.**

**From Stiles:**

**So it didn't work. What else you got? ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**I've got a lot. Don't ask, remember?**

**From Stiles:**

**Right, sorry. Whenever you're ready. ~SS**

****Derek took a deep breath. He had to trust Stiles. He didn't have another choice.

**To Stiles:**

**I swear to God, if you use this against me, I ****_will_**** rip your throat out.**

**From Stiles:**

**I won't come on. I'm not that much of an ass. ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**When I was 15, I fell in love with Kate Argent. I thought she loved me back. I gave her a key to my house, and told her everything she needed to kill my entire family.**

****Derek felt like he was going to puke. It was the first time he'd told anyone, straight up said it out loud. Or typed it out. Whatever. Still.

**From Stiles:**

**Fuck. ~SS**

**From Stiles:**

**Derek, I'm so sorry. ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**Just ask me a question.**

**From Stiles:**

**Fine. Would you really kill me? ~SS**

**To Stiles: **

**No.**

**From Stiles:**

**Okay, so that wasn't it either. ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**Damnit, I thought that was it.**

****Derek really had. He had other secrets, but he really thought that was the worst.

**From Stiles:**

**Man, I promise you, no one will hear about this. ~SS**

****Derek bit his lip. This was just cruel, but considering who he was talking to, maybe this _was _the deeper secret.

**To Stiles:**

**Fine. Your mom and mine were friends. She knew about werewolves. When she got sick, my mom offered her the Bite. She refused.**

****It took awhile for the response to come back. Derek started to get worried until finally, his phone pinged.

**From Stiles: **

**What? She wouldn't have left us. ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**I don't know why she refused. Just that she did.**

**From Stiles:**

**It's none of your business anyway. Did you ever have a pet? ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**Yes. A kitten.**

**To Stiles:**

**Stiles, I'm sorry.**

****Stiles seemed to ignore his appology.

**From Stiles:**

**What was its name? ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**Dimples. I was five!**

**From Stiles:**

**Did you eat it? ~SS**

****Derek snorted at the question.

**To Stiles:**

**I think Peter might have.**

**From Stiles:**

**Oh God, poor thing. Well, what other skeletons do you have in your closet? ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**I told you I slept with Jennifer because she reminded me of you. The reason that's important is because I'm in love with you.**

****Derek had typed out his answer before he'd even thought about it. The pull of Stiles asking about skeletons was too strong to ignore.

**From Stiles:**

**Fuck, I asked the question. You didn't say that willingly. Wait, you what? ~SS**

**To Stiles: **

**Damnit, Stiles! You can't ask!**

**To Stiles:**

**I'm in love with you.**

**From Stiles:**

**Yeah, right. Have you ever cried over a movie?**

**To Stiles:**

**Yes. Where The Red Fern Grows.**

****Derek felt his face heat up at the admission.

**From Stiles:**

**Those were all your secrets? ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**No.**

**From Stiles:**

**Okay, as much as the love thing is freaking me out, it's probably not your biggest secret then. Try again. ~SS**

****Derek swallowed hard. He didn't want to say. Really, really didn't want to, but it looked like it was out of his hands. If he wanted to break the curse, he was going to have to confess.

**To Stiles:**

**You're my mate. I don't know when the bond formed, but I'm pretty sure it started that night in the pool**

****Again, there was a healthy pause before Stiles' response came throught.

**From Stiles:**

**And, I don't get a say in this? ~SS**

****Derek felt nothing. No pull, no desire to spill his guts. He didn't have to answer. But... that wasn't fair. After spilling something like that, the least he could do was answer Stiles' questions about it.

**To Stiles:**

**Yes, you do. The bond has to form from both sides. Until it's consummated, it doesn't matter. And for the record, I didn't have to answer, I chose to, so I think it's over.**

**From Stiles:**

**How generous of you. What happens if I don't accept? ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**Nothing. You're free to do whatever you want. Stiles, I promise.**

**From Stiles:**

**You're lying again, aren't you? ~SS**

****It was a relief that he _could _lie, but in this case, he didn't want to.

**To Stiles:**

**No.**

**From Stiles:**

**Fine. Come over. Cuddles. ~SS**

****Derek stared at his phone. Surely he'd read it wrong. He read the text again. Nope, he'd read it right. What the hell. They probably had a lot to talk about anyway.

**To Stiles:**

**I'll be there in 15 minutes.**

**From Stiles:**

**Good puppy. ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**Not a dog.**

**From Stiles:**

**Awww.. c'mon. ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**I ****_will_**** rip your throat out.**

**From Stiles:**

**You said you won't actually kill me. And I'm your mate. Not scared of you anymore, Sourwold. So, get your furry ass moving. ~SS**

****Derek felt his heart stutter at Stiles' declaration of being his mate.

**To Stiles:**

**I'm on my way.**

**From Stiles:**

**Window's open. Don't wake my dad. ~SS**

**To Stiles:**

**Ok.**

**THE END**


End file.
